Dejando el pasado atras
by Mickaelle
Summary: Slash SSHPDM. Remus quiere otra oportunidad pero Severus ahora tiene otras compañias.


Inspirado en Harry Potter, pero con una notoria libertad que nada tiene que ver con lo que la autora original establece en sus libros, de hecho ni siquiera me los he leído todos, jejejeje, a lo mas, me declaro seguidor de los fics de Lady Fox…a quien admiro profundamente por su capacidad de crear relatos que destacan por su coherencia y definición de los personajes…además de realmente largos…bueno, espero que les agrade el mío.

**Dejando el pasado atrás.**

Se miraban algo ansiosos, estaban frente afrente, finalmente después de años, años en que se había separado, en que había seguido caminos diferentes, en que el odio había surgido entre ellos y luego de a poco solo había quedado el frío de la distancia. Ahora estaban frente a frente después de tanto, obligados a residir en el mismo colegio donde todo había empezado, donde el amor había surgido, la traición y el odio.

-Severus…--musitó tratando de contener el temblor de su voz.

-Lupin… felicitaciones por tu designación, toma, está mejorada, buenas noches—dio media vuelta y pretendió alejarse, pero la mano del lupino le detuvo, aferrándole la túnica— ¿que quieres?

-Hablemos…Severus…podemos intentar…- necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No, Lupin…estamos en el mismo bando ahora, somos maestros en la misma escuela, pero nada más… nunca más—señaló.

-¿por qué?

-Por que lo que sentí por ti está muerto, acabó… no niego que estuvo vivo por mucho tiempo después de que tú… me traicionaste… pero finalmente murió… y ya sabes, lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes, ahora soy otro y aunque eres aun sensual y atrayente, y no niego que me gustaría follarte… nunca despertaras en mi algo mas que no sea simple lujuria… no es lo que tú  necesitas y en realidad la lujuria la puedo saciar con alguien menos conflictivo—concluyó.

Soltó su brazo del agarre y se dirigió a las mazmorras, estaba sereno cuando entró a sus habitaciones, dio un par de pasos y unos cuerpos cálidos le envolvieron, los labios juveniles besaban cada centímetro de piel que iban descubriendo mientras le llevaban hacia el amplio lecho de su dormitorio, cayó en el ya desnudo, los dos jóvenes riendo pegaban sus cuerpos desnudos y seguían estimulándole, y cuando estuvo a mas uno de ellos simplemente se empaló de un solo golpe, y empezó a danzar, moviéndose sinuosamente para darle el mayor placer posible, el otro con su brillante mirada esmeralda le besaba hambriento, acariciándole y guiando sus manos grandes y ásperas por su piel suave, a su miembro juvenil, a su entrada.

-Severus… Severus… te amo… te amo—gemían  una y otra vez, ya sin ser capaces de diferenciar cuando las palabras venían de los labios de uno o del otro, ambos estaban unidos irremediablemente por lo que sentían por ese hombre, por el fuego que los devoraba irremediablemente,  se alternaban en entregarse a él, en besar y suspirar su nombre...

****

Miró a su  querido profesor, estaba pálido, no entendió a razón, al fin y al cabo no estaban cerca de la luna llena aun… se acercó cuando terminó la clase

-¿qué sucede?.

-Nada… solo una mala noche… a veces no es necesaria la luna llena, vasta recordar errores que cambian la vida para siempre—respondió pasando las manos temblorosas por su rostro.

-Lo sé… quizás debas dar vuelta la página de una vez… tú mismo me has dicho que no podemos revivir el pasado… se lo has dicho a Sirius, que debe dejar atrás lo que pasó y crecer… debes hacer caso a tus propios consejos de una vez, sabes…-Los ojos miel le miraron cansados pero sorprendidos -claro que sé de que estoy hablando, Remus… sé lo que perdiste por no saber decidir bien… lo que provocaron las malas decisiones de todos los merodeadores… incluyendo a mi padre… todos cegados por el odio y la desconfianza a los Slytherin, yo no cometeré esos mismos errores… -sonrió y besó la mejilla del lupino— quiero mucho a mis amigos, a los Gryffindor, pero te aseguro que si alguien se atreve a siquiera levantar un dedo en contra de mis dos Slytherin… ensayaré con esa persona los hechizos que un día usare contra Voldemort…-

-Harry, estas con dos Slytherin… pero…. ¿quiénes?— preguntó.

-Es obvio… mi querido Remus… -sonrió y susurró a su oído—amo los contrastes… sus ojos plata y sus ojos negros…-

-Merlín…Harry…- jadeó sosteniéndose de su escritorio— eres tú el que…cuídale…-

-Por supuesto… le amo… ambos le amamos… mataremos a quien se atreva a rozarle…- susurró con un dejo penetrante de peligrosidad en su voz.

Miró al muchacho que creía conocer muy bien, pero ya no era el mismo, había un profundo cambio, la parte Slytherin de él estaba tan presente en esos momentos, sus ojos brillaban posesivo y peligrosos, con la fuerza y furia necesaria para proteger lo suyo, no era el muchachito dulce e inocente que conociera…

-Duerme bien, Remus… un tipo tan guapo como tú no puede andar con esas terribles ojeras… todos se mueren por estar en tu cama… aprovecha las oportunidades, deja el pasado donde debe estar…-le besó suavemente los labios y salió del salón.

****

-Potter… veo que ha logrado asimilar el concepto de regularidad en su vida… como siempre atrasado—su voz retumbó en el salón de pociones, los Slytherin rieron, como siempre, los Gryffindor bajaron la cabeza esperando el típico descontar de puntos que el comentario antecedía.

-Lo siento profesor— respondió como siempre, sus ojos se encontraron en un breve instante, luego siguió a su lugar frente a mesón de trabajo.

-Anoten la poción y empecemos de una vez— concluyó, las miradas asombradas de sus alumnos eran de antología, las palabras que esperaban no llegaban, contuvo su deseo de sonreír, eso sería demasiado para ellos, probablemente causaría desmayos, les dio la espalda, una garganta carraspeando bajo, ese era Malfoy, no necesitaba mirarlo para reconocerle, volteó y leyó el esos ojos brillantes mil mensajes— vamos que el que no termine a tiempo le restará 5 puntos a su casa…

Fin 

Es corto. Si. No lo niego… no es habitual en mí hacer relatos cortos, pero es que tengo demasiados en marcha…. así que pues ojalá que les agrade … opiniones, ya saben que hacer.

Mickaelle,  mick_fanfics@yahoo.com.mx


End file.
